¡¡ESPERANZA!
by Lulu-Galadrim
Summary: A Eomer no le importa nada desde la muerte de Haldir, solo su sobrino Elboron, pero el destino le tiene preparado una sorpresa... Basado en el fic "Lágrimas"
1. Los tres años

**Los personajes utilizados en esta historia pertenecen al autor Tolkien,  la utilización de estos es con el fin de entretenimiento, otros personajes utilizados en el fic son de mi invención.**

**La historia  es basada del fic "Lágrimas", de Vania Hepskins, como una posible continuación o intento de este.**

**Dedicado con mucho cariño para mis amigas Jun y Forfirith-Greenleaf... por su apoyo...**

**El fic maneja AU (Alternate Universe)**

****

****

**LOS TRES AÑOS**

La luna palidece. Esta cansada. Por no dejar la tierra a oscuras, ha pasado la noche en vela, y filtrándose por las ventanas,  vigila el sueño de grandes y chicos. La suave luz de la luna tiñe de paz, el tiempo que pasa.

Tres años han transcurrido, tres años reinando la paz  en Gondor, tres años de que Aragorn y Legolas han sanado las heridas ocurridas por los acontecimientos que alguna vez pusieron en la cuerda floja a la pareja, a punto de cumplir tres años la pequeña dicha de sus vidas, los  ojos color gris claro.

La luna se decolora hasta volverse transparente, las estrellas han desparecido, ahora es ella la que va a descansar dejando la  luz del sol que penetre por las ventanas, las pequeñas chispas del sol  quieren despertar a los que duermen, acariciando las mejillas.

De pronto un pequeño elfo abre los ojos y salta de la cama en un instante para dar los buenos días a sus padres. Estos que al sentir el pequeño saltando en la cama dicen :

- Auril es muy temprano, porque no sigues durmiendo...

- No papá hoy es el día que Elboron con sus padres parten a Rohan

-          Si mi amor pero para eso faltan tres horas, puedes dormir una mas y de paso  dejarnos a nosotros...

- No  Ada tengo que despedirme de él y vencerlo de nuevo en el juego con el arco antes de que se vaya....

- Tenia que ser tu hijo Legolas...

- Te recuerdo que también es el tuyo Aragorn..

Después de esto el pequeño siguió brincando en la cama hasta lograr que sus padres se sentaran  y al lograr esto salió corriendo a su recamara a cambiarse de ropa, y empezar a planear que cosas iba hacer en el día..

- Y eso que falta para que cumpla los tres años ... – decía Aragorn a su consorte

- Querías un heredero ahora no te quejes

- Lo podemos devolver... – declaraba el rey de Gondor con una sonrisa

- No creo que acepten devoluciones, la cigüeña no lo soportaría en el camino de regreso, además tiene razón hoy parten a Rohan Faramir y Eowyn con el pequeño Elboron, ya que el niño cumplió los tres años y  de regalo visitaran a su tío Eomer, puesto que le encanta Rohan , al mismo tiempo sirve para que éste no este tan solo...

- Me da gusto que vayan ya que se ha dedicado solo a atender a su pueblo como todo rey claro esta, pero se ha despreocupado  un poco por el... Auque lo niegue le sigue afectando la muerte de Haldir...

- Si pobre Haldir siempre recordaremos a ese valiente elfo... pero no vamos a ponernos tristes ...

- Como van los preparativos para la fiesta  de Auril

-         Muy bien todo se esta llevando como se planeo, solo hay que esperar a que regrese el pequeño Elboron con sus padres de su viaje para realizar la fiesta ya que él y Auril se han hecho muy buenos amigos...

Mientras tanto Faramir y Eowyn preparaban todo para la salida, con el pequeño corriendo de un lado para otro  y pidiendo permiso para salir a jugar con  Auril... a lo que sus papas le dijeron que después del desayuno.

Ya que todo estaba listo Faramir montó su caballo y Eowyn el suyo con su hijo y con una escolta  de soldados de Gondor ... ya se habían despedido de la pareja real  y salieron del reino......

Los ojos luchan por no cerrarse, pero el cansancio es mas fuerte, pero ellos quieren seguir viendo la luna, tan pálida, tranquila que le hace recordar aquel rostro que solo pudo mirarlo por unos instantes y  se fue  como una estrella  fugaz para nunca volver, le recuerda aquel rostro que si estuviera en sus manos lo acariciaría, muy sutilmente como una rosa de cristal puesta sobre un pedestal y cuidaría tanto como le amaría...

Pero por desgracia el tiempo es un aliado enemigo que no permite regresar... regresar  a esa estrella fugaz  caída en el río, donde desapareció  sin dejar rastro alguno... cuando en un suspiro se escucho...

- Haldir!!!....

Por fin el cansancio vence  a los ojos cae en el sueño con lagrimas sobre las mejillas

los primeros rayos del sol llegan a la recamara, Eomer despierta, sin sentir nada nuevo ( es la misma rutina de siempre) levantarse, bañarse, etc... para ver las necesidades de su pueblo, pero las de él nadie las puede sanar, no sabe si seguir como siempre  a quedarse en mas tiempo  pensando  que tal vez  la muerte  aliviaría  sus pesares  a veces  siente  que el corazón se le están haciendo costras....

Tan metido en sus pensamientos  estaba, que ni siquiera escucho los toquidos en la puerta, hechos por Voilin, este al no escuchar  respuesta entro y se acerco a la cama  de su rey

- Mi señor..........

Eomer  al percatarse, se incorporo al mundo real después de estar tan metido en sus pensamientos

- Me tome el atrevimiento  a entrar ya que no había respuesta alguna espero no haber molestado e interrumpido algo mi señor

Eomer se molesto un poco no deseaba visitas, pero no dijo nada, solo pregunto con voz tajante ....

- Que deseas...

- El desayuno esta listo mi señor y faltan unas horas para que llegue su hermana con su esposo y el pequeño, queremos saber que mas preparamos para la sorpresa del niño, lo demás  ya  esta hecho solo falta que lo revise

A lo que Eomer contestó...

- Solo prepara mi regalo, quiero que este impecable al momento de dárselo

Tiempo después Eomer bajo las escaleras y se dirigió a la puerta que daba al establo  mientras caminaba fue interceptado por Voilin, este muy respetuosamente y preocupado por su rey pregunto si no iba a desayunar, a lo que Eomer  se le quedo mirando con la ceja del ojo izquierdo levantado por el atrevimiento de este,  a lo que le respondi

- No.... no tengo apetito....

- Pero mi señor usted últimamente ya no se alimenta como debe de ser, si no se la pasa todo el día trabajando, o esta encerrado en su habitación y casi no prueba bocado... mi señor me preocupa y no es solo a mi sino a todos los que trabajamos para usted  y sobre todo al pueblo que lo ve  cada día desmejorado, nos inquieta que se  vaya enfermar, recuerde que Rohan necesita gobernantes sanos, el pueblo lo quiere ver con esa vitalidad de antes...

Eomer al escuchar a Voilin suavizó su expresión y le puso la mano en el hombro para que  este sintiera que le agradecía por preocuparse por él y su salud

- No tienes de que preocuparte por mi salud yo estoy bien, solo que comeré hasta que los invitados  de honor lleguen,  y sobre Rohan tendrá que soportarme por un largo tiempo, esta bien

- Si mi señor.......

- Por el momento voy a dar un paseo, por el pueblo y esperar a que llegue mi sobrino, por favor  dile a los demás que estén atentos a lo que pueda pasar ....

Eomer siguió su camino, hasta llegar al establo, donde pidió que le trajeran a su caballo listo, no acababa de dar la orden cuando uno de los guardias le dijo que los visitantes se estaban acercando, Eomer admirado porque los esperaba mas tarde, dio la orden enseguida de que un cortejo los fuera a recibir.

El cortejo fue a recibir a los que llegaban, a la cabeza iba Faramir con su Dama de blanco y el pequeñito inquieto por el viaje...

A la llegada todo el pueblo los recibió con júbilo, los cuales no podían guardar la cara de felicidad, en especial el niño que le encantaba estar en las tierras que vieron nacer a su madre y donde su tío era el rey al cual le tenia un especial cariño porque lo consentía demasiado.

Al entrar al castillo fueron recibidos por Eomer, el cual estaba parado en la puerta mirándolos sin hacer un gesto, el niño al ver a su tío enseguida quiso que lo bajaran del caballo donde lo traía su madre, este al tener los pies en el suelo  salió corriendo hacia donde estaba Eomer y al estar frente a frente Elboron tomo la misma pose y gesto de la figura que tenia enfrente, los dos al verse tan serios, de pronto se escucho una risa combinada de los dos, Faramir y Eowyn  atrás de ellos también se echaron a reír, Eomer abrió los brazos y Elboron enseguida brinco hacia ellos, se extrañaban tanto.

- Tío no aguantaba las ganas de verte !

- Sí...  ni lo recuerdes, dio lata todo el camino – comentó Faramir 

- Ya no sabíamos que hacer para que se calmara y no nos terminara desesperando a nosotros – agregó Eowyn

Eomer se acerco a su hermana para saludarla cargando a su sobrino al mismo tiempo saludo a Faramir

- Me da gusto  que hayan llegado por favor  pasen, aquí el desesperado era yo solo que no tenia a quien darle lata. (esto lo dijo con una sonrisa)

- Me imagino lo cansado del viaje por favor pasen al comedor les he mandado hacer una cena especial para mis invitados muy especiales... el rey de Rohan decía esto mirando a  Elboron.

Al entrar al comedor había una gran variedad de manjares que todos se quedaron impactados en especial Elboron porque la mayoría de ellos eran con motivos infantiles así como adornos, Eowyn y Faramir se miraron uno a otro con una sonrisa al escuchar la admiración de su hijo...

Eomer sentó al niño en el lugar que le correspondía junto a él, y del otro lado Eowyn con Faramir

A la mitad de la comida  Eomer se levanto de su asiento  y dijo:

- Bueno creo que es el momento para darle mi primer obsequio a Elboron - el niño al escuchar esto, se puso muy atento, cuando su tío hizo la seña a Voilin, este trajo un espectacular pastel de tres pisos, el niño se puso de pie en la silla  emocionado y escuchado el feliz cumpleaños con los aplausos ...

- Wooooww, tío esto es maravilloso nunca había visto un pastel tan grande..

- Y es todo tuyo

- Pero si nos vas a invitar un pedazo verdad hijo – bromeaba Faramir

- Si papa, esto alcanza para todos, es mas ya quisiera contarle esto Auril, cuando se lo diga no me lo va a creer

En esto se escucharon las rizas de todos ..... En eso Eowyn  le dice a su hijo

- Pero le tienes que dar una mordida - esta mirando a Eomer y viendo sus negras intenciones en la mirada

El niño con su inocencia se dispone a morder el pastel cuando una mano le empuja, era la de Eomer, el pobre Elboron quedo con toda la cara embarrada y escuchado las risas de todos.

Elboron se le llenaron los ojos de lagrimas al ver que parte de su pastel estaba en su cara, Eomer se apuro a limpiarle la cara y a explicarle que todo era un juego que no había porque llorar y lo invito a partirlo para que ahora si lo probara como tenia que ser y que le diera un poco  a él y a  los demás.

Al repartirle a todos pastel y disfrutar de este ya que era de tres leches con relleno de frutas... cuando Eomer vio que todos terminaron se volvió a levantar de su lugar para decir...

- Bien creo que ya todos en especial Elboron(este chupándose los dedos de su mano derecha) disfruto mi primer regalo  ahora va mi segundo obsequio por favor síganme ( en esto cargo al pequeño)

Se fue caminando con el niño en brazos, los demás lo seguían extrañados, cuando salieron  de la puerta que daba al establo, de pronto vieron a un corcel blanco que con la luz del sol deslumbraba de lo hermoso que era...

Todos quedaron admirados por el  caballo  en especial Elboron, que abrió los ojos a todo lo que daban

- Pequeño Elboron este es mi segundo regalo un hermoso caballo blanco el cual refleja la pureza como lo que eres t

- Pero Eomer acaba de cumplir tres años – dijo preocupada Eowyn, a lo que Eomer le contesto...

- Lo sé pero no pude esperar mas, mas adelante habrá mas caballos que regalarle.

Faramir por su parte estaba complacido con el regalo, sabia del cariño que Eomer le tenia a su hijo  a lo que dijo...

- Bueno que Elboron diga que le parece el regalo

El niño por su parte todavía impactado respondió con un grito...

- Es fantástico, lo quiero, lo quiero......... me puedo subir ya?  Si sisisisisi, podemos dar un paseo... si , si, podemos, podemos?...papá, mamá, tío Eomer, podemos, contesten

Al escuchar esto les causo risa..............jajajajaja se escuchaba

Eomer pregunto a los padres del niño si podían dar un paseo, pero estos  estaban demasiado cansados por el viaje y mejor decidieron quedarse a reposar en sus habitaciones, les pidieron  a su hijo y tío que se divirtieran mucho, y que tuvieran mucho cuidado ...

Al escuchar esto Eomer respondió diciendo que ya sabían cuanto quería a su sobrino y que primero perdería la vida antes de que le sucediera algo, los papas de Elboron quedaron satisfechos al escuchar esto... Eomer enseguida mando a un grupo de soldados se prepararan para que los acompañaran al paseo

Cuando estaba todo listo Eowyn y Faramir despidieron  a su hijo, y le insistieron que tuvieran cuidado, este les contesto que no se preocuparan porque iba con su tío Eomer el rey de Rohan.

En eso Eomer llamo a su sobrino y le pregunto si estaba listo este le respondió que si  y enseguida lo trepó su caballo blanco, después se subió junto a él .

Salieron con el grupo de guardias a recorrer los alrededores de Rohan, cada parte, el niño fascinado ya que Eomer era un excelente explorador, cuando de pronto por las platicas y la emoción del paseo llegaron al ultimo punto de Rohan el cual era el bosque Crossed Narthais...

Todos se  quedaron parados frente al bosque, el niño pregunto del porque se quedaban parados, Eomer le explico a su sobrino que el bosque nunca ha sido explorado y que era muy peligroso hacerlo ahora que no iban preparados, que era mejor regresar, porque si no se apuraban oscurecería y se preocuparían sus padres.

Cuando todos daban vuelta para regresar, de pronto aparece una serpiente que hace que se asuste los caballos  en especial el de Elboron, este se paro en sus dos patas traseras derribando a Eomer  y comenzando la carrera hacia el bosque desconocido...

Enseguida uno de los guardias se  apresuro asesinar el animal ponzoñoso, Eomer adolorido por el golpe se paro, y le quito el caballo a uno de sus soldados, emprendió la marcha en busca del pequeño, sentía como un espada atravesara su garganta en tan solo imaginarse que algo le pudiera pasar al niño...

Por su parte Elboron estaba aferrado al crin del caballo para no caerse, gritaba a todo lo que le daba sus pulmones.

El caballo corría con todo lo que daba, de pronto Elboron siente que las fuerzas se le están acabando y cuando esta a punto de soltarse, sintió como una persona caída del cielo, monto al animal tomándolo a él como a las riendas haciendo parar poco a poco la carrera del caballo, Elboron abrió los ojos, y vio al jinete poco común, el cual se bajo de del caballo para después ayudarlo a bajarse

Este era parecido al Adar de Auril pensó Elboron pero con ojos verdes, imaginó entonces que no era tan malo si le salvo la vida ..

Este por fin le hablo con voz agradable 

- Que hace un niño como tú en este bosque -  a lo que Elboron respondió  que andaba paseando, con la gracia de las respuestas de un niño de tres años.

A lo que la persona  desconocida con una sonrisa en los labios le pregunto, que porque paseaba en un lugar tan peligroso y solo.

El niño respondió que no andaba solo venia con su tío y  que no paseaban en el bosque  que estaban en las afueras y que el caballo se asusto con algo, y que tiró a su tío del mismo, la persona desconocida se vio muy interesado y preocupado por lo que escuchó. .

El hombre desconocido preguntó:

- Este niño que andaba paseando  tiene algún nombre -  este no esperó a que el hombre desconocido terminara la oración cuando le dijo que se llamaba Elboron, que acababa de cumplir tres años y que ese caballo era su regalo.

No  sabia el porque, pero  Elboron  se sentía familiarizado a pesar de que nunca había visto a ese hombre, que no era hombre, tal vez porque conocía al Adar de Auril le daba esa paz y tranquilidad que transmitía. En eso Elboron le dijo:

- Eres un Elfo verdad -  a lo que el desconocido con ropas de color gris,  cabellos rubios y ojos verdes en los cuales Elboron se reflejaba, se quedo asombrado, porque tenia entendido que la mayoría de su raza partió a Valinor

- Así es, ¿has visto a otros como yo? -  a los que el niño contesto que sí, el Adar de su mejor amigo..., al terminar de escuchar al niño, el elfo se quedó sorprendido y preguntó con ansias de obtener una respuesta la cual ya tenia sospecha de  cual era

- ¿Cómo se llama tu mejor amigo?

- Se llama Auril y su Adar Legolas - el elfo sintió como su corazón dejó de latir por unos segundos, entonces pregunto al niño cual era el nombre de su tío, a lo que el pequeño  respondió:

- Eomer es mi tío el rey de Rohan

Al terminar de escuchar esto, el elfo palideció un poco, y en un solo momento tuvo sentimientos encontrados que evocaban lo pasado y cuando estaba a punto de preguntarle mas cosas al niño escucho los gritos de Eomer , en ese momento le vino a la mente aquel momento que estuvo en Rohan y lo que ocurrido ahí.

El elfo  tuvo que irse inesperadamente, cosa que el niño no comprendió, este solo le decía

- Porque no te quedas para que conozcas a mi tío Eomer este te recompensará por haberme salvado.

El elfo solo sonrió un poco, le dijo que tenia que irse pero que esto fuera un secreto que no le contara nada de lo que había pasado, el niño hizo la promesa con los dedos cruzados sin que lo viera, porque ese secreto para él eran imposible guardarlo.

Al llegar Eomer y ver al niño en el suelo sentando en un tronco de un árbol, se bajo corriendo del caballo y abrazo al niño  con gran fuerza, y le pregunto como estaba si le dolía algo,  el niño le dijo que alguien muy parecido al Adar de Auril lo había salvado, a lo que Eomer miro extrañado a su sobrino y miro a los alrededores, vio una sombra que se alejaba pero no  estaba seguro de lo que vio ..

En ese momento lo soldados llegaron a buscarlos, Eomer ya no tuvo tiempo de inspeccionar el lugar  pero le daba la impresión de que alguien los observaba de lejos, consideró  apropiado salir cuanto antes del bosque para poner a salvo la vida del niño, ordeno salir del bosque lo mas rápido que se pudiera, monto al niño en el caballo con uno de los soldados ya que el estaba adolorido todavía por el golpe, mas en su brazo derecho  y no se sentía con las fuerzas suficiente para llevarlo consigo, y pidió que emprendieran la carrera, el monto a su caballo y por ultima vez observó los alrededores, con esperanza de ver algo, pero lo que no sabia que detrás de esos árboles se escondía una figura que miraba cada movimiento que él tenia sin que se diera cuenta, Eomer al no ver nada de nuevo arranco la salida  y sin darse cuenta su daga, se cae quedando en el suelo escondida por las hojas sueltas.

Al regresar a Rohan Eowyn y Faramir se asustaron al ver en las condiciones que llegaron los viajero, su hijo todo empolvado y a Eomer todo golpeado. Ya le había pasado la adrenalina del momento y el dolor del brazo se hizo cada vez mas fuerte, enseguida fueron atendidos por los curadores reales,  el niño no tenia nada solo un poco de susto por la aventura, pero Eomer tenia  el brazo dislocado, y le dolía pero no mostraba debilidad ante los demás...

Eomer se disculpo ante  los padres de Elboron  por lo sucedido, pero estos le dijeron que no tenia que preocupase

Por su parte Eomer  y su sobrino hicieron un pacto de no decir nada de lo sucedido en el bosque Crossed Narthais, el pequeño por amor a su tío guardo el secreto, esta vez cumpliendo con el trato.

Fueron atendidos con la cena en la cama, Eomer por recomendaciones del curador se quedó en cama, entonces Elboron pidió a sus padres estar con su él y cenar juntos, a lo que Eomer se puso muy contento que su sobrino le tuviera tanto cariño, y durante esta platicaron, donde él le pregunto con detalles como era esa persona que salvo su vida  intrigándose mas.

Pronto llego la hora de dormir para el niño, así que su mama fue a buscarlo para que lo hiciera, este quería quedarse con Eomer, pero no se lo permitieron porque podía lastimarlo,  a pesar de la suplica de ambos, la petición fue inútil, entonces se dieron las buenas noches...

Eomer se quedo pensativo, pero no estaba seguro de sus especulaciones ya que eran imposibles, seria un sueño, pero no podría ser...

Durante la noche empezaron a caer las primeras gotas  de lluvia que no daban sospecha que fueran a terminar en un diluvio, los truenos y los relámpagos sonaban en el cielo como si se iniciara de nuevo la guerra contra Sauron, parecía que el cielo se partiría en dos. Eowyn fue a la habitación donde dormía el pequeño Elboron, encontrándolo todo enrollado en las sabanas y debajo de las almohada, ya que tenia miedo por los relámpagos que iluminaban toda su habitación, así que Eowyn  lo cargo y se lo llevo a su habitación para que durmiera en medio de Faramir y ella.

Después de acostar al niño en la cama este enseguida abrazo a su padre y siguieron durmiendo, mientras tanto Eowyn fue a ver si todo estaba bien con su hermano, llegó y toco la puerta, no escucho respuesta alguna, pero decidió entrar, Eomer al darse cuenta de su presencia, sonrió y le dijo:

- ¿Vienes a ver si estaba escondido en las sabanas como cuando éramos pequeños?... preguntó el rey de Rohan esbozando una sonrisa que fue imitada por Eowyn.

- ¿Estas bien, necesitas algo?

- Estoy bien hermana,  ve a descansar y a hacerle compañía  al pobre Elboron que ha de tener mucho miedo, yo iba a verlo pero me fue imposible. - Eowyn pregunto espantada si le dolía mucho,  para mandar a llamar al curador...

- No es para tanto...en este momento me recordaste a nuestra madre cuando nos visitaba en las noches de tormenta para que no  tuviéramos miedo -  Eowyn sonrió  y se acerco a darle un beso en la frente  a lo que Eomer le dio las buenas noches..

Después de que Eowyn cerro la puerta a Eomer le vino la melancolía  combinada mas con su dolor de su brazo. Entrando mas la noche la lluvia no cesaba, Eomer empezó a sentir un fuego en su cuerpo  que lo abrazaba, era la fiebre que le comenzaba..

Por la mañana la lluvia terminó, como es de esperarse  en los primeros rayos del sol  Eomer estaba levantado pero temblaba un poco por la fiebre que había tenido,  cuando fue Voilin a preguntarle sobre lo que deseaba desayunar o si se le ofrecía otra cosa se sorprendió, al ver a su rey despierto y de pie, Eomer  pidió que prepararan el baño y que le trajeran su daga la cual siempre estaba en su mueble junto a su cama y la extrañaba ya que era para el un símbolo muy valioso.

Después de bañarse y vestirse, volvió a preguntar por su daga, a lo que Voilin contestó que no habían encontrado nada en las ropas que traía puesta el día anterior, Eomer se preocupo, no podía creer que perdiera el único recuerdo que su padre le dio antes de morir, la daga tenia un valor sentimental invaluable...

No entendía como es que pasó, empezó a regresar sus pasos para imaginarse donde podría haberla perdido. Solo quedaba volver a sus pasos, durante el desayuno estuvo muy callado... terminando este su hermana le pregunto que le ocurría a lo que Eomer  le contó sobre la perdida de su daga, Eowyn dijo que lo lamentaba mucho ya que sabía lo que significaba para su hermano

Eomer dejó pasar ese día, a la mañana siguiente antes de que todos se levantaran, emprendió la salida con la esperanza de encontrar la daga, olvidándose del dolor de su brazo, recorrió cada paso sin éxito alguno, hasta que sin darse cuenta, llegó al bosque Crossed Narthais, en ese momento se quedó pensando que estaba solo, herido, pero el tener el único recuerdo de su padre junto a él, lo hicieron entrar, ni siquiera recordaba la figura que ahí habitaba de la que su sobrino le había comentado.

Entrándose  llego al punto donde encontró a su sobrino, bajó del caballo, se las arreglo con un solo brazo para empezar a buscar muy minuciosamente cada parte del suelo ayudado por su espada.

Cuando de pronto escucho un ruido entre los árboles que lo hizo estar en expectativa, observo a todo su alrededor pero no vio nada, pensó que era un animal pasando por ahí, siguió su búsqueda, de pronto se mareo un poco, ya que seguía muy débil por el incidente, además  que en la noche anterior le había dado fiebre de nuevo ya que lo del brazo era grave pero no  le daba importancia. Hasta que de pronto sintió una espada posarse en su cuello, seguida por una voz muy familiar...

- ¿Que hace un mortal metido en estos bosques? -  Eomer sintió que su corazón tembló, no lo podía creer, hasta que con astucia dio vuelta y sus ojos brillaron de asombro, de pronto su  mundo  empezó a oscurecerse, se desmayo  de la fiebre tan alta, pero antes de hacerlo solo logro decir aquel nombre...

- ¡¡¡HALDIR!!!  

CONTINUARÁ......


	2. Esperanza en el corazón

ESPERANZA EN EL CORAZÓN  
  
Eomer empezó a abrir los ojos y lo primero que vio fue a un ser de estatura alta con la piel morena, cabellos rizados y facciones toscas... este al darse cuenta del despertar del humano le dijo...  
  
- No haga esfuerzos grandes... Yo soy Friabo el chamán y jefe de esta hermandad, nosotros somos los Winjacks la raza perdida de Arda... sea bienvenido su majestad, Eomer rey de Rohan,  
  
Eomer se asombró que lo llamaran por su nombre, pero cuando quiso contestar, un sabor amargo en la boca se lo impidió, este era por una hoja pequeña que tenia debajo de la lengua, Eomer, trató de quitársela cuando Friabo se lo impidió diciéndole que le iba hacer un bien, que con eso se le había quitado la fiebre, y que no hiciera mucho caso del sabor.  
  
Nosotros curamos a base de hierbas, que nos da la naturaleza, la hoja que tiene en su boca se llama la hoja sagrada, ya que ayuda a quitar el dolor de cualquier tipo... – explicaba el chamán  
  
Eomer intentó decir algo, pero de pronto escucho de nuevo esa voz conocida que lo hacia estremecerse, que lo saludaba y que por fin pudo verlo, no lo podía creer no era un sueño o un delirio de la fiebre, era...  
  
¡¡¡Haldir...!!! - es lo único que pudo articular  
  
Si Eomer... soy yo  
  
Entonces no perdiste la vida en el río como me lo dijeron  
  
Eso es una larga historia que no quiero recordar ahora...  
  
No lo puedo creer, no sabes cuanto te extrañe... - esto lo dijo Eomer sin importar que la otra persona desconocida para él lo escuchara, Haldir un poco avergonzado, saco de su cintura la daga de Eomer para dársela  
  
Creo que esto te pertenece... ¿es este el motivo por lo que regresaste hasta este lugar?.. es una daga muy hermosa, vi cuando se te cayó después de que partieron...  
  
Si, por eso estoy aquí...  
  
Haldir puso la daga sobre la mano de Eomer el cual aprovechó esta situación para sentir el contacto con el galadrim  
  
Esta daga es una de las cosas que tienen mucho valor para mí, me la dio mi padre antes de morir, la otra, siempre fuiste tú...  
  
Haldir sutilmente sé soltó de la mano de Eomer, y cambiando la conversación le preguntó sobre su brazo, en eso el chaman después de ver el encuentro y darse cuenta de lo que sentía Eomer por Haldir, intervino para revisar su brazo, al primer contacto se escucho un quejido ya que el dolor era insoportable.  
  
Haldir pregunto a Friabo si sabía como ayudarlo, éste le contestó que si que tenia que acomodar el hueso en su lugar ya que no lo estaba, eso iba a ser muy doloroso, así que tenia que dormirlo, a lo que Eomer protesto ya que si dormía no podría ver mas al amor de su vida ya lo había encontrado no pensaba dejarlo así nada mas.  
  
Haldir asombrado de la valentía de Eomer le dio la señal a Friabo para que iniciara su trabajo, y apiadándose de Eomer se sentó junto a él ofreciéndole su mano...  
  
El chaman empezó su trabajo, frotándose las manos para hacer calor y mientras lo hacia rezaba una oración que sólo él se entendía, Eomer lo miraba con asombro por los gestos que hacia, a la vez disfrutaba el contacto de Haldir, cuando Friabo, estuvo listo se acerco al rey y lo tomo del brazo.  
  
Eomer hacia todo el esfuerzo para no gritar, apretando la mano de Haldir, se mordía los labios en desesperación ya que el dolor era insoportable, Friabo, tenia el brazo en sus manos y tallaba hasta que de le dio un solo tirón acomodo el hueso, Eomer esta vez no pudo aguantar el dolor, soltando un grito, Haldir lo miraba sintiendo lastima del soberano, el chaman busco enseguida unas vendas para fijar el brazo al cuerpo.  
  
Al término de su trabajo Friabo y Haldir ayudaron al rey acomodarse en la cama ya que necesitaba descansar para que recuperara energías. Friabo pidió a Eomer que abriera la boca para sacar la hoja debajo de la lengua, Eomer sintió un poco de alivio ya que pensaba que iba a desaparecer el sabor amargo en su boca, pero para su sorpresa, se la intercambiaron por otra.  
  
Mientras tanto un grupo de soldados regresaba de la búsqueda sin éxito del soberano, por los alrededores de Rohan.  
  
Eowyn estaba al borde de la desesperación, al escuchar que su hermano, llevaba casi todo el día desaparecido, la angustia aumentaba mas cada vez que pensando que su hermano estaba herido, Faramir trataba de consolarla pero era inútil. Además ya no sabia que más inventarle a su hijo, ya que se la paso preguntando a cada minuto en donde estaba su tío...  
  
Una vez mas el pequeño volvió a preguntar por Eomer, Eowyn cargó a su hijo sentándolo en sus piernas y empezó a platicar con él sobre la aventura que habían pasado el día anterior, esta era una manera para distraer al niño...  
  
Elboron empezó a contarle cada paso que dieron por los alrededores con toda su alegría y encanto, Eowyn al escucharlo se tranquilizo un poco, sonreía en cada anécdota que su hijo le platicaba, pero cuando Elboron llego a la parte del bosque se quedo callado sin saber que decir mas ya que recordaba la promesa hecha y que no deseaba romper.  
  
Eowyn se dio cuenta del silencio de su hijo así que le pregunto – ¿Qué pasa hijo porque te quedaste callado que sucedió cuando llegaron a ese extraño bosque, lo exploraron que paso ahí?... Elboron contesta por favor o acaso hay algo que del cual no me deba enterar?-  
  
Elboron se le quedo mirando, siguió con el relato pero solo hasta que una serpiente había sido la culpable de la caída de Eomer, y no dijo mas, Eowyn volvió a preguntarle si habían entrado, Elboron con la cabeza dijo que no, afirmándolo con voz baja que después de lo ocurrido se regresaron...  
  
En eso Voilin llego para preguntarles si se les ofrecía algo... Elboron enseguida pidió un poco de su pastel de día anterior. Voilin dijo que enseguida se lo traería pero el niño salto de las piernas de su mamá para salir corriendo a la cocina, Voilin sonrió y pregunto a los padres si deseaban algo a lo Eowyn contesto que no, pero fue interrumpida por Faramir el cual pidió un poco de té para que su esposa tranquilizara los nervios, Voilin se retiro haciendo una reverencia.  
  
Eomer se percato que llevaba mucho tiempo fuera de su reino, y así lo externo a los demás, dijo que necesitaba volver ya que en Rohan todos estarían preocupados, Haldir y Friabo se miraron uno al otro, para después hacerle saber que era muy peligroso para su estado regresar, a lo que Eomer les contesto en especial a Haldir que si se querían seguir en el anonimato necesitaba regresar, porque su hermana estaba en el reino y no descansaría hasta encontrarlo...  
  
Friabo le insisto al rey que tenia la razón pero no podían permitir que se fueran en esas condiciones... Eomer dijo con voz suplicante que entendiera su situación que después que Eowyn se enterara de lo que había sucedido el día anterior deduciría en donde estaría.  
  
En eso intervino Haldir diciendo - ¿Cómo es posible que no se enterara después de la forma en que llegaron ayer, debió haber preguntado? - Eomer lo miro y le contesto que había hecho un pacto con su sobrino para no decir nada, Haldir sonrió un poco y dijo en forma irónica - Así que el pequeño Elboron sabe guardar secretos - Eomer lo miro frunciendo el seño a lo que Haldir le dijo:  
  
- Escuche su platica después que llegaste a buscarlo, yo también hice una promesa con él, la cual era que no dijera quien lo salvo –  
  
Eomer sonrió respondiendo – Solo cumple nuestras promesas, porque sabe que lo quiero como a un hijo, pero conozco a mi Hermana lo acorralara hasta sacarle la verdad-  
  
Friabo interrumpió diciendo, - Es verdad, si el niño habla y dice lo que paso aquí es muy peligroso, ya que nadie a entrado a estos bosque, no nos conocen, solo queremos vivir en paz, la gente no lo sabe pero a veces salimos a los pueblos cercanos para saber y enterarnos que pasa en el exterior, claro disfrazados, usted necesita irse, así que mandare a un grupo de mi gente que lo acompañe para que llegue con bien a su reino, solo que lo dejaran cerca de Rohan para que no seamos vistos –  
  
Eomer acento con la cabeza para decir que estaba de acuerdo, Friabo salió a dar la orden para que prepararan la salida, Haldir se quedo con Eomer junto a la cama, sin saber que hacer...  
  
Eomer aprovecho el momento que estaban solos, para reafirmar lo que Haldir sabia y preguntarle si ahora que lo había encontrado podía volverlo a ver, El Galadrim no supo que contestar, solo le dijo que era muy arriesgado para los habitantes del bosque y su secreto, le pidió que no le dijera a nadie que estaba vivo, el rey extrañado pregunto el porque, a lo que Haldir contesto que tal vez algún día le contaría la historia, en eso Eomer iba insistir cuando, Friabo regreso con dos de sus guerreros para ayudarlo levantarse, y llevarlo hasta donde estaba su caballo en el cual estaba montado un Winjacks que lo ayudaría durante el viaje.  
  
El rey al verlo se quedó asombrado por el físico de su ayudante, al darse cuenta de la situación se ruborizo un poco, cuando estaban a punto de subirlo al caballo, pidió unos segundos para despedirse de su Galadrim,  
  
Te volveré a ver -  
  
en ese momento con su mano sana rozo la mejilla de Haldir, este al sentir el contacto se sonrojaron un poco bajando la mirada, respondiendo  
  
Creo que ya hablamos de eso Eomer -  
  
Los ojos del soberano se entristecieron, Friabo al darse cuenta de lo que pasaba le dijo al rey que su brazo estaría curado dentro de unos días, así que le dio varias hojas santas, y cuando se le terminaran podía regresar por ellas, si quería revisiones él estaba para servirle,... Haldir se quedo asombrado por las palabras del líder de la aldea, pero no dijo nada, Eomer fue subido al caballo, junto a los otros dos winjacks que lo iban escoltando partiendo la marcha.....  
  
Haldir miro a Friabo señalándole - Como pudo decirle eso a Eomer, sabes que pones en peligro la aldea a ser molestada-  
  
Friabo le contesto diciendo que confiaba en una alma necesitada de amor... Haldir se quedo sorprendido por las palabras de Friabo, este argumento  
  
– Si Haldir, me di cuenta de lo que siente ese mortal por tí... solo te digo que lo pienses, cuando tu llegaste a estos bosques vi la misma mirada que Eomer tenia cuando estuvo aquí solo que con una pequeña diferencia, la de él se nota un poco de esperanza... yo se bien que no soy nadie para meterme en tu vida, pero te he tomado cariño te siento casi como un hijo, y todos los días siento esa soledad y tristeza que guardas si decir nada, sabes muy bien que a mi no me puedes engañar puedo ver los pensamientos y sentimientos de los demás, solo te digo que esa persona en la que piensas todos los días es muy feliz y tu deberías buscar ser feliz quitándote los recuerdos del pasado dándole una oportunidad a lo presente -  
  
Al término de estas palabras Friabo tomo el hombro de Haldir y le dio un pequeño apretón y se marcho a su choza, este solo lo miro sin decir nada.  
  
El sol tenia ese color rojizo cuando se esta ocultando, Eomer en ese momento que iba rumbo a su Reino, acompañado de ese Winjack, recordaba aquel momento que estuvo con Haldir... a la vez daba gracias que sucediera todo lo que paso, porque se pudo dar cuenta que el amor de su vida no había muerto; metido en sus pensamiento estaba cuando sintió que se detuvo el caballo, y como la figura que lo acompañaba se bajaba del mismo para montar el de su compañero, miro entonces y se dio cuenta que faltaba poco para llegar a sus tierras, le dio gracias a los Winjacks, estos que casi no hablaban la misma lengua, solo entendieron las gracias, y con las cabezas se despidieron con una pequeña reverencia... Eomer los vio partir y siguió su camino con paso tranquilo, hasta que por fin llegó a Rohan, enseguida los guardias lo ayudaron a llegar al castillo, en ese momento Eowyn con Faramir y el pequeño Elboron lo recibieron muy efusivamente... y sin preguntar nada ordenaron llevarlo a sus habitaciones...  
  
Se hizo todo un movimiento en las habitaciones, desviviéndose en atenciones para el soberano, enseguida vino el curador real para examinarlo, quito las vendas del brazo, Eomer esta vez ya no se quejo, estaba entrado en sus pensamientos Eowyn preocupada por su hermano preguntaba insistentemente al curador, sobre su estado, este le respondió que solo era el brazo lo que andaba mal, Eowyn, se acerco al rey y le beso la frente, este al sentir el contacto regreso al mundo real, y sonrió a su hermana esta enseguida dijo  
  
Así que la encontraste, hombre obstinado –  
  
Eomer la miro extrañado, por un momento se le había olvidado cual era el motivo de su salida, pero cuando vio la daga en manos de su hermana enseguida cambio la mirada a una mas agradable e indico  
  
esta daga me trae muchos recuerdos, le doy gracias que se haya perdido por un momento, me mostró lo que yo pensaba perdido, todavía sigue y existe una remota esperanza en esta vida –  
  
Eowyn no entendió las palabras de su hermano, pero no quiso indagar en ellas pensando que se refería a su padre... El curador se despidió después de examinar al rey, dejando unas recomendaciones a Eowyn.  
  
Elboron que estaba al cuidado de su padre por fin lo dejaron acercarse a la recamara de Eomer, enseguida se subió a la cama  
  
Tío... en donde estuviste en todo el día, te estuve esperando –  
  
Eomer se le noto la felicidad ya que cuando el pequeño estaba junto de él le cambiaba el semblante  
  
– Elboron te pido una disculpa tuve que salir a buscar algo muy importante -  
  
El rostro de Eomer se entristeció - yo quería que pasaras un mejor cumpleaños pero creo que el protagonista de todo he sido yo, perdóname pequeño -  
  
El niño abrazo Eomer, no necesito decir una palabras para denotar que estaba perdonado, Eomer enseguida expreso  
  
Mañana tú y yo nos divertiremos todo el día esta bien –  
  
Elboron brinco de felicidad en la cama, cuando fue detenido por Faramir indicándole que lastimaría a Eomer, el niño apenado se sentó junto a este con la cabeza abajo, el rey solo sonrió y le dijo no se preocupara que esperara el día de mañana, Elboron sonrió de nuevo, en eso Eowyn regreso después de haber hablado con el curador, y le dijo a su hijo que hora de dormir, así que el pequeño se despidió de su tío, Faramir se lo llevo a su habitación, Eowyn se despidió también de su hermano deseándole que pasara buena noche.  
  
Paso una semana donde el niño fue feliz recibiendo todas las atenciones de Eomer, a pesar que este se moría de ganas por regresar al bosque, su brazo estaba mejor cada día gracias a la ayuda de Friabo y de sus hojas sagradas, llego la hora de la cena, y su hermana le recordó que era hora de regresar a Gondor, para llegar con tiempo suficiente a la fiesta de Auril, evocándole que también el tenia que partir porque era uno de los invitados especiales, y que seria una descortesía no asistir a la invitación real.  
  
Al escuchar esto Eomer no sabe que hacer ya que muere de ansias por volver a ver al galadrim,  
  
Ya lo sé hermana, pero primero tengo que dejar todo listo y ordenado antes de partir a Gondor, tengo que preparar muy bien a mi Mariscal para que se quede a cargo, y eso me llevara tiempo así que partiré uno o dos día después que ustedes lo hagan –  
  
Al escuchar esto Elboron protestó ya que se imaginaba, a él y Eomer viajarían juntos en su caballo, el Rey se disculpo con su sobrino, el niño haciendo un enorme puchero no quería entender, Faramir trato de hacerlo razonar, pero Eomer intervino diciendo que no se preocupara que los últimos días en Rohan iban hacer inolvidables, Eowyn le dijo que era hora de dormir, Elboron suavizo la cara y pidió al rey que lo llevara a dormir, este así lo hizo...  
  
Muy temprano un poco antes de que el sol saliera, Eomer tomo su caballo y salió sin avisar a nadie, llegando con la luz del alba al bosque de los Winjacks, entrando en él hasta llegar de nuevo al punto donde se había encontrado con su amado la primera vez, se bajo del caballo, mirando para todas partes para ver si lo encontraba.  
  
Caminando escuchaba sus propias pisadas entre las hojas secas del suelo cuando de pronto lo sorprendió un Winjacks que le apuntaba con su lanza, trato de hacerle una seña para decirle que era un amigo dos mas salieron por su espalda, Eomer levantando las manos, solo explicaba  
  
Vengo en son de paz, quiero ver a Haldir o a Friabo –  
  
los individuos al escuchar los nombre enseguida lo llevaron con su jefe, este al salir de la choza y ver la forma en que traían al soberano hizo señas para que lo dejaran, y pidió disculpas por el trato de su gente le dio la bienvenida, Eomer dijo que no había problema  
  
Vengo a... – en eso Friabo le completo diciendo  
  
Yo sé a que ha venido o a quien ha venido a ver-  
  
Eomer se quedo pasmado, Friabo enseguida lo invito a su choza a platicar...  
  
Al entrar Eomer vio el modo de vivir de estos habitantes, en medio de la choza estaba una fogata la cual tenia un recipiente con un liquido de color entre azul y verde, Friabo sirvió dos tarros con este liquido  
  
Bébalo, le hará bien-  
  
Eomer miro el contenido extrañado, y se lo llevo a la boca, su sabor no era desagradable pero no parecía a nada que conociera, Friabo, respondiendo los pensamientos de Eomer  
  
este es un té hecho de las flores de Alocia, una planta originaria del lugar que ayudaba a la relajación -  
  
Eomer levanto la ceja izquierda, en señal de admiración, Friabo, le pregunto sobre su brazo, a lo que el rey le dijo que ya no sentía dolor, y que tenia casi toda la movilidad, le dio las gracia, le dijo que lo recompensaría por su acto, Friabo sonrió y le expreso que no necesitaba recompensa que este era su trabajo ayudar a quien lo necesite.....  
  
El Chaman dirigiéndose enseguida al tema que Eomer deseaba saber, le dijo que Haldir no se encontraba en ese momento, andaba con un grupo de su gente explorando las profundidades del bosque que todavía no eran vistas, Eomer se afligió un poco al enterarse que no vería al Galadrim, a lo que Friabo le dijo  
  
No se preocupe en cualquier momento llegara, me da gusto que Haldir haya encontrado a un antiguo conocido, se encuentra tan solo a pesar de que ha hecho buena amista con mi gente, yo lo quiero como un hijo... además si ese conocido siente algo mas profundo por él –  
  
Eomer se sintió apenado por las palabras del chaman éste se percato y expresó que no tenia porque apenarse que le daba gusto, que deseaba que tuviera éxito en esta batalla, ya que conocía el carácter del elfo. El soberano se sintió reconfortado con las palabras de Friabo y empezó a platicar con mas familiaridad con él.  
  
Pasando un rato uno de los guardias toco la puerta de la choza de su jefe era para avisarle que los exploradores ya habían regresado, Eomer sintió un golpe de felicidad, ya que no se marcharía sin ver a su Elfo.  
  
El Galadrim evaluaba los detalles de la exploración, cuando vio que se acercaba Friabo, Haldir se disponía a dar informes de la búsqueda, cuando de pronto se dio cuenta que detrás del chaman venia el rey de Rohan...  
  
Haldir sin hacer un gesto y con su actitud que lo caracterizaba (arrogante), hablo con Friabo haciendo caso omiso de que Eomer estaba ahí, El soberano le dolió sentirse ignorado, pero trato de no demostrarlo, Friabo al darse cuenta de la actitud del elfo, intervino diciendo  
  
Ya te diste cuenta quien nos halaga con su visita esta mañana –  
  
Haldir al escuchar esto se sintió obligado a saludar al rey, pero con la misma actitud de un principio,  
  
Veo que estas mejor de tu brazo – A lo que Eomer le respondió diciendo  
  
así es gracias a las manos mágicas de Friabo y hojas de tan agradable sabor que me dio, ahora estoy para combatir con quien se me ponga enfrente –  
  
Estas palabras lograron sacarle una sonrisa al Elfo. A lo que Eomer le dijo  
  
– Veo que mis palabras te causan risa –  
  
Si solo cuando dicen cosas graciosas y sin sentido –  
  
Eomer al escuchar esto sonrió también sabia que el elfo estaba en su etapa de sarcasmo. Friabo le dijo a Haldir que porque no invitaba al rey a dar un paseo para que conociera el bosque... Éste no respondió enseguida ya que imaginaba lo que Friabo trataba de hacer, Eomer al escuchar las palabras de éste, contesto que estaría complacido en hacerlo, a Haldir no le quedo mas remedio que seguir las ordenes del chaman, y así lo hizo, lo llevo hasta el lugar mas pulcro del bosque, un hermoso lago con aguas cristalinas, en el cual se reflejaban los rayos de sol, haciendo que Eomer quedara totalmente asombrado de tal belleza, Haldir le explicaba que el lago pertenecía a una diosa llamada Winna, que era la que velaba a los Winjacks, Haldir estaba tan metido en la explicación, que no se dio cuenta que Eomer lo miraba muy cariñosamente, cuando menos se lo esperaba Eomer le dio un beso, detrás de ellos se mostraba ese cuadro hermoso del lago con la luz del sol destellando en el agua.  
  
Haldir, se separó del rey, de manera violenta – que haces infernal mortal - y con rapidez saco su espada colocándosela en el cuello, Eomer al sentir la punta de ésta, la tomo con las manos y poco a poco la bajo a la altura del corazón, y le dijo  
  
Hazlo, ya que son un mortal atrevido que no puede ocultar sus sentimientos y el amor que siente... hazlo porque así será la única manera de que me olvide de ti... Porque si no lo haces lo volveré hacer cada vez que pueda –  
  
El elfo al escuchar las palabras del soberano, no supo que replicar, comprendió los sentimientos de Eomer ya que siempre los había exteriorizado, así que poco a poco bajo la espada  
  
No lo hago porque que haría un pueblo sin Rey, será mejor que regresemos, y usted vuelva a sus tierras que lo han de extrañar, sobre todo el pequeño -  
  
y sin decir una palabra mas regresaron a la aldea, Friabo enseguida sintió la indiferencia entre los dos, y trato de acercarlos:  
  
Que le pareció nuestro lugar Señor de Rohan -  
  
Eomer, cambiando su gesto, contesto que había quedado fascinado que le hubiera gustado traer a su sobrino, ya que este disfrutaría de todas las maravillas del lugar, Friabo al escuchar esto lo invito de nuevo pero ahora con su acompañante, a lo que Haldir no podía creer lo que escuchaba y replico inmediatamente  
  
No puede traer a un pequeño a este lugar, además de que no se quedaría callado y todos sabrán de nuestra existencia –  
  
Friabo miro al rey y este contesto – Mi sobrino sabe lo que son los pactos, y lo sabe cumplir como cualquiera de nuestro legado –  
  
Friabo dijo entonces que si sabían cumplir con las promesas entonces eran dignos de ser invitados, Haldir ya no pudo hacer nada en contra las ordenes del jefe de los Winjacks, Eomer partió agradeciendo la invitación y que al día siguiente estaría de nuevo.  
  
Apenas dieron los primeros rayos del sol del día siguiente cuando Eomer fue a la recamara de Elboron, para decirle que se preparara para su nueva aventura, el pequeño todavía no abría los ojos pero al escuchar la palabra "aventura" salto de la cama, Eomer sonrió, y le dijo  
  
– En un momento regreso por ti voy avisarles a tus padres - después de esto el rey salió, enseguida llego Voilin para ayudar al niño a vestirse...  
  
Eomer se disponía a avisarle a los padres del niño, a su recamara pensando que todavía seguían en cama, pero para su sorpresa se topo con Eowyn en el pasillo, al verlo esta le dijo de manera sarcástica  
  
– Buenos días hermano, que raro verte por la mañana, debido a tus inspecciones matutinas - Eomer sonrió y respondió el saludo, para después notificarle que pensaba salir con su hijo a dar un paseo, Eowyn extrañada le pregunto dónde irían, a lo que el soberano le respondió por los alrededores, ya que estaba comprometido con el niño porque la primera vez resulto un desastre.  
  
Eowyn se preocupo por la salida y quiso acompañarlos junto con Faramir a lo que Eomer no se lo permitió argumentando que solo seria un encuentro entre sobrino y tío,  
  
No te preocupes Eowyn, no nos pasara nada esta vez, lo prometo, además es el ultimo día de Elboron en Rohan y quiero que lo disfrute tato como yo lo quiero disfrutar a él - Eowyn cediendo un poco dijo  
  
Esta bien confiare en ti y en los guardias, dejare que se vayan pero después de desayunar - a lo que Eomer le comento ese pequeño detalle, no llevarían escolta, Eowyn al escuchar esto casi le da el infarto, pero después de otro momento de suplicas de Eomer su hermana aprobó la salida.  
  
No estoy muy de acuerdo, pero todo sea por la felicidad de mi hijo - Eomer se dispuso a ordenar todo para la salida después del desayuno.  
  
A la partida Elboron recibió muchas recomendaciones por parte de su mamá para que se portara bien, el pequeño ya fastidiado de tantas encomiendas, solo decía que si a su mama, hasta decir adiós...  
  
Elboron fue subido a su caballo, porque pidió que fueran en él, Eomer trepo detrás de él e iniciaron la salida, el pequeño, decía adiós muy entusiasmado a sus padres.  
  
En el camino a Elboron no guardo silencio alguno, platico de todo lo que quiso con Eomer, este fascinado por los relatos de un niño de tres años. Por fin llegaron al bosque hasta encontrarse de nuevo con los Winjacks esta vez mas amables que la última vez, estos los condujeron a la aldea, Elboron al verlos se quedo callado después de que venia con toda la inspiración, los miraba asombrados ya que les llamaba la atención su color de piel, y la forma de los cabellos rizados que caían sobre la frente de las personas.....  
  
Pronto llegaron con Friabo, Eomer se bajo del caballo, y lo mismo hizo con su sobrino, éste muy apegado a su tío, se acercaron hasta donde estaba el jefe de la aldea, el cual los saludo muy cordial mente al igual que Eomer, enseguida presento a su sobrino con Friabo, este al ver al pequeño asustado... le dijo  
  
Hola pequeño no me tengas miedo, todavía no mordemos niños - estas palabras lograron arrancar una sonrisa del pequeño que lo hicieron sentirse aliviado...  
  
Después de escuchar esas palabras Haldir salió, para recibirlos Elboron le mucho gusto volver a ver a su salvador, además de ver alguien parecido a su a mejor amigo y con una gran sorpresa en la cara dijo  
  
¿Tú de nuevo?, no que no querías que te viera mi tío -, Haldir levanto la ceja para denotar asombro combinada con pena enseguida expreso:  
  
Así es, pero si una personita, hubiera guardado un secreto - El niño agachó la cabeza al escuchar esto arrancando miradas enternecedoras de los demás así como la del mismo Haldir a lo que indico – tu conoces esa persona porque yo no la recuerdo – Elboron levanto la cabeza y lo miro sin decir nada viendo la sonrisa de Haldir que a la vez lo invitaba a pasar a la choza junto a los demás.  
  
Entraron a la choza, consintiendo al pequeño con toda clase de dulces, y bebidas, que eran nuevas para Elboron, al igual que le contaban historias interesantes sobre la forma de vivir de estos nuevos habitantes.  
  
Elboron al ver la lanza de uno de ellos quiso que le enseñaran a usarla, todos salieron para ver la demostración, rápidamente el niño se familiarizo con la gente del lugar en especial con el galadrim, Eomer estaba muy feliz porque su sobrino se divertía, ademas de darse cuenta que Haldir tenia una facilidad con los niños, cuando tuvo la oportunidad de acercársele le comento al oído:  
  
No imaginaba que tuvieras tanta familiaridad con los niños, serias un buen padre deberías tener tus propios hijos – A lo que el Elfo le contesto  
  
No había escuchado algo tan tonto desde hace mucho tiempo –  
  
No quise ofenderte, solo era un comentario como vi que enseguida se hicieron amigos Elboron y tú -  
  
Haldir se disponía a contestar, cuando Elboron llego corriendo tomando de la mano a Eomer para interviniera también en las actividades que estaban realizando con los nativos del bosque, Eomer se dispuso a seguir al pequeño cuando éste también invito al galadrim, tomando su mano, se acercaron los tres a donde estaban los demás bailando una de sus danzas...  
  
Llegó la hora de partir, el soberano hizo prometer al pequeño que guardaría el secreto, que no debía revelar en donde estuvieron en todo el día, Elboron juro delante de todos que seria palabra de honor, jamás diría algo, Friabo lo felicito por su juramento, Haldir intervino diciendo que faltaba su obsequio de cumpleaños, enseguida le dio a Elboron un Arco plateado, que el pequeño quedo encantado con el regalo abrazando al Galadrim muy amistosamente, mostrando una sonrisa los dos, Eomer solo señaló maravillado,  
  
- Haldir no tenias que hacer esto, gracias... - A lo que el Elfo le dijo refiriéndose a los dos  
  
- Tomen este otro paquete es un obsequio para Auril – a lo que Elboron expresó, extrañado:  
  
- ¿Cómo sabes que va hacer su cumpleaños, si no lo conoces? – en ese momento tanto Haldir como Eomer palidecieron un poco, interviniendo Eomer  
  
Yo se lo comente Elboron... le dije que iba hacer su cumpleaños y que tu estabas en Rohan celebrando el tuyo, pero cuando le demos el obsequio Auril no le tienes que decir de quien es, esta bien pequeño – Elboron, acento con la cabeza afirmando que el secreto estaba seguro.  
  
El pequeño llegó dormido a Rohan, por todas las actividades que había realizado en el día, Eowyn al ver a Eomer que acostaba a Elboron en su cama le pregunto a donde habían estado, su hermano solo respondió que se divirtieron mucho, y que se fuera a descansar ya que en la mañana saldría muy temprano para Gondor.  
  
Todos estaban listos para salir de Rohan, Eowyn llevaba a Elboron en su caballo, el pequeño estaba inquieto porque no se quería ir, Faramir estaba con Eomer, platicando sobre los últimos detalles y recomendaciones. Al término de estas se acerco a despedirse de su Hermana y sobrino, éste empeñado de que Eomer se fuera con ellos.  
  
A lo que el soberano le contesto que tenia que arreglar detalles, que llegaría a tiempo para darle el regalo a Auril, guiñándole el ojo a Elboron, éste sonrió..... Partieron, con toda su escolta, solo se veían las manos moverse de un lado a otro diciendo adiós...  
  
A la partida de estos Eomer mando a llamar a su mariscal para darle todas las recomendaciones posibles, para estuviese a cargo de Rohan cuando partiera a Gondor...  
  
Después de un rato de darle todos los detalles Eomer, salió a visitar a su amado... pero a la llegada, Friabo , lo recibió, diciéndoles que el elfo no se encontraba, andaba en las exploraciones, el soberano entristeció, Friabo al ver su rostro le dijo que Haldir le había dejado un recado en cual decía que lo esperaba esa noche en el lago ya que tenia que hablar con él de algo muy importante.  
  
A la partida del rey, Friabo se quedo con uno sonrisa ya que sabia muy bien lo que estaba haciendo, ya que el galadrim, iba casi todos los días al lago para relajarse y ese día el se encargaría de que no faltase.  
  
CONTINUARÁ.... 


End file.
